Apoptosis, or programmed cell death, is important for normal embryological/anatomical development, host defense and suppression of oncogenesis. Faulty regulation of apoptosis has been implicated in cancer and in many other human diseases which result from an imbalance between the process of cell division and cell death. A central check point of apoptosis is the regulation of cytochrome c release from mitochondria. Cytochrome c release is regulated, in part, by Bcl-2 family members. The Bcl-2 family of proteins includes both anti-apoptotic molecules, such as Bcl-2 and Bcl-XL, and pro-apoptotic molecules, such as Bax, Bak, Bid and Bad. Bcl-2 contributes to cancer cell progression by preventing normal cell turnover caused by physiological cell-death mechanisms. Over-expression of Bcl-2 has been observed in 70% of breast cancer and many other forms of cancer.
Various small molecules have been shown to inhibit the function of Bcl-2. Nevertheless, the need exists for additional small organic molecules that bind to Bcl-2 and block its anti-apoptotic function in cancer and promote cell death in tumors.